A general package having an electric circuit incorporated therein is configured to include a main unit having an electric circuit such as a semiconductor device sealed therein and an electrode (such as a lead terminal, a solder ball, and a lead frame) that is connected to the electric circuit sealed in the main unit and projects from the main unit. Examples of such a package include a type of package that is mounted on a substrate by an electrode that projects from a side surface or a mounting surface of a main unit.
There is a case where a package mounted on a substrate is electrically connected to another substrate or an external device. For example, the package is connected to an external device via a connector or a cable that are mounted on a substrate separately from the package. In this case, a wiring pattern is formed on the substrate in order to connect the package to the connector or the cable. Therefore, it has been difficult to suppress an increase of a mounting area. Furthermore, in a high-frequency signal transmission, because of the presence of the wiring pattern, signal degradation due to electrical inconsistency occasionally occurs.
Conventionally, for example, as a technique for solving such a problem, Patent Literature 1 discloses a package of an integrated connector type in which a connector is formed with a main unit in an integrated manner and the package can be directly connected to an external device and the like.